


Nott a Cat

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, cat like goblins, goblins are like cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott and how she is catlike.





	Nott a Cat

Caleb learned early on in his friendship with Nott that her sleep wasn’t quiet. She didn’t snore or make pained sounds, as such, but the noises she made resembled Frumpkins own strongly. Every once in a while, when left alone and unbothered, she would make a chirping noise. It would slowly transition into a snorted purring that clicked in the back of her throat.

Later, he’d notice that her eyes reacted like a cats. She’d see something she liked and they’d blow out to cover most of the gold of her eyes. When she saw something she didn’t like they’d turn to pinpricks. 

And she hissed. She would hiss and snarl when she was angry. That was also a thing he noticed that reminded him of cats. 

She growled sometimes, in her sleep, as well. Not as much as the purring, but. She made those sounds. 

Nott purred when she was awake too. When he would be allowed to hold her and she got comfortable. When she relaxed enough and felt safe in his embrace and wasn’t worried about people seeing her. He’d hold her, she would relax, and he’d feel her vibrations through his coat. They’d start quiet before getting louder, and always stop in a stuttering choked off swiftness when she noticed she was doing it, and look embarrassed about it afterwards. 

She didn’t have a tail, but her ears also gave away her emotions. Her ears were just as, if not more, expressive then a cats. It was a reason that he could tell she was a shit awful liar, because when she lied her ears swept back against her skull and stuck there. 

Though it also meant he knew when she was sad, because they drooped down to her shoulders, and when she was happy they swiveled and wiggled around. They twitched and moved to listen to any sound she heard, and reacted to whichever emotion she currently felt. 

It was fascinating, especially when he found out that she went after lights on the ground the same as Frumpkin. He didn’t do it very often, after he had seen it the first time, because her ears told him it upset her very much even if she refused to admit it to him or herself with words. 

It was interesting, and once he learned the truth of her past, it made him even more curious about how she came about to these cat like characteristics, or if it’s an inherent thing for goblins and was an instinct most learned to suppress or ignore. 


End file.
